Messenger
by Pau-Chan Espitia
Summary: Estaba agotado de su larga jornada de estudio, pero llegaría a molestar a la razón por la cual sonreiría todos los días, Ichirouta para él iba a ser siempre una alegría en sus días... Aunque el destino le jugaría varias bromes durante una noche larga en el chat
1. Messenger I

¡Hola!, bueno, hace bastante tiempo que no subía algo de mi Pareja Favorita... GoenKaze! -comienza a bailar-  
este es un fic que salió luego de no tener por medio mes Internet

:3 Espero que os guste

* * *

**Messenger**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, el entrenamiento lo había dejado muy agotado y no quería tener una discusión con su padre, pobre Yuuka, tampoco a ella la quería a ver, lanzó sus cosas a la cama y encendió rápidamente su portátil, si tenía una razón por la cual quería llegar a su casa era para conectarse a _Messenger_ y poder deshacerse de las preocupaciones de toda su jornada escolar, porque ser un adolescente con problemas de ira era complicado, especialmente cuando al lado de tu maleta tienes amarrado un balón de soccer y con él puedes golpear a cualquiera que moleste a un indefenso.

– Maldito aparato del mal –Murmuro molesto al ver que aun no iniciaba sesión– ¿Cuánto debes demorarte para abrir el maldito chat? –No es que el de cabellos parados fuera grosero o impaciente, era las dos cosas y cuando su computador le daba por jugar lo molestaba más. Aun el icono seguía dando vueltas y vueltas, si llegaba a salir que no fue posible iniciar sesión…– ¡Gracias! –Exclamo al ver los últimos estados de sus compañeros.

Sin siquiera pensarlo busco el nombre de su amigo del alma y cliqueó rápidamente en él para poder saludarlo.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Hola asexual_

Le encantaba llegar y molestarlo desde la primera frase que soltaba en el chat, no tuvo que esperar más de cinco segundos cuando la respuesta ya aparecía en su ventana

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Buenas noches para ti también chico con problemas de ira  
¿Por qué esta vez te llamo el padre de Natsumi?_

Endou… él había sido el único que se dio cuenta de su problema y aun así, de seguro fue a contarle a todo el equipo de nuevo, Goenji el cliente frecuente de la dirección estaba sentado en la oficina del Señor Raimon explicándole porque había golpeado a otro sujeto de la preparatoria.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
¿Así que Endou te avisó de mi nueva visita a la dirección?  
Esta vez fue porque unos idiotas de tercer año quisieron pasarse de listos con inocentonas de primer año, por poco y les hubieran hecho quien sabe que cosas en el baño de hombres_

Tenia ganas de bajar a la cocina y prepararse algo para cenar, pero ya Kazemaru le había contestado y alguien también lo había saludado.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Sabes que Mamoru no me oculta nada si se trata de ti… a veces siento que soy como tu madre en ese sentido  
Algún día llegare a un entrenamiento y no estarás, le preguntaré al capitán y el dirá que estas en detención por mandar a alguien al hospital  
Y no digas que soy un exagerado… contigo eso se puede esperar_

Como siempre el otro exageraba todo, ¿acaso lo creía capaz de golpear hasta ese punto a una persona?

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Que tú hayas sido capaz de mandarme al hospital por tres días no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo Kazemaru_

Cambio la pestaña y saludó rápidamente a Terumi, al cual desde el día que tuvo que ir al hospital por varias razones del destino lo encontró allí y sin saber por qué terminaron dándose sus correos… desde aquel encuentro inesperado llevan hablando diariamente de diversas cosas banales sobre las cuales lograron hacer amistad.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
¿De nuevo acosando al asexual de Raimon?  
también deberías saludarme de vez en cuando a mi también_

Como siempre Afuro salía con algún comentario que lo hacia soltar una leve risilla.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
¿Ya le vas a decir que te acompañe el sábado a comprar los regalos de navidad?_

Maldito brujo… siempre sabía lo que iba a hacer en el momento preciso, aun tenía hambre sin embargo al ver como cambiaba de color la pestaña de conversación con Kazemaru decidió saber que le decía este.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice  
¡Dijimos que eso quedaba en el pasado!... lo lamento ¿si leíste bien?, ¡Discúlpame por algo que pasó hace tres meses!_  
_Lo hice por nuestro bien_

Y como siempre Kazemaru era capaz de decir algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para poder molestarlo el resto de la noche

_Shuuya Goenji dice  
¿Así que de esta manera lograste que nos uniéramos más?  
Sabía que me amabas pero no de una manera tan masoquista_

Sabia que él estaría gritándole a su computador, poco le importaba porque era verdaderamente divertido molestarlo, molestarlo y hacerlo sonrojar; de nuevo tintineaba la ventana con Terumi, así que sin pensarlo quiso contestarle a su amigo.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Estoy en ello, primero lo medito por casi dos horas y luego si le digo que me acompañe, casi siempre son así las cosas con él_

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, de nuevo salía ese tema… Si, le gustaba Kazemaru pero Terumi no tenía que recordárselo en cualquier momento del día, una cosa era aguantarse que Fudou le dijera cada vez que iba a recoger a Kidou que dejara de violar al velocista con su mirada tan penetrante y, otra cosa era tener que leer los sermones que terminaba dándole el "dios" sobre ese tema.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
¿Qué se siente saber que te gusta Ichirouta y que no eres capaz de decirle nada?  
Eres de cierta manera un sujeto patético, ya entiendo porque te encanta golpear a los demás  
Dime Goenji, ¿de esa manera te libras de las ganas de cogerte a Ichirouta en los vestuarios?_

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?, ¿Acaso todos sus conocidos creen que él es un gran pervertido?, no quería entrar en discusiones con Terumi pero era impropio de él quedarse callado.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
¿Qué se siente saber que tu novio no esta contigo?, ¿jodiéndome mi vida te libras la desesperación de no cogértelo como lo hacías antes?_

De nuevo volvía a ser él, el mismo Shuuya, el contestón y grosero de siempre, se quitó sus zapatillas y se recostó en su cama, quería estar más cómodo para poder asimilar mejor la manera en la cual respondería Kazemaru a su invitación.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Supongamos que si te amo y que te golpeé porque me encanta el amor sadomasoquista_

Le sonrió a la pantalla de su computador antes de bajar por cualquier cosa comestible que apareciera en la cocina, terminó por tomarse un vaso de leche con unas galletas de su hermana, no pretendía demorarse, no es que él fuese un cobarde que temiera decirle a su compañero y amigo que lo acompañase a unas simples compras, era ilógico.

Fue l baño, se lavó la cara y de nuevo ingreso a su habitación.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Supongo que ese golpe te dejo más idiota de lo que eras anteriormente  
El día en el que me dejes de molestar estarás completamente mal de la cabeza_

Tragó saliva rápidamente y comenzó a teclear, era ahora o nunca, siempre perdía la oportunidad cada vez que ella le llegaba.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Ichirouta… ¿vas a ir al festival que hay el fin de semana?_

¡Lo había hecho!, por fin, sin titubear, aunque Terumi fuera un idiota tenía que decírselo, aunque le estuviera escribiendo muchos insultos le diría que lo amaba y que le encantaba fastidiarlo sin razón alguna y que por él le había dicho a Kazemaru que si iba a salir el fin de semana.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Pobre mi Atsuya, sé que yo también le hago falta  
Y a falta de sexo el Skype ayuda en algo_

No volvería a ver a Atsuya con los mismos ojos.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Ya le pregunte a Kazemaru si iba a hacer algo el fin de semana, ¿por algo se empieza verdad?_

Que idiota, se veía tan serio y seguro de si mismo, pero en el amor era un gran torpe, no sabía como es que alcanzó a salir con Shiro si con Ichirouta no era capaz de insinuársele un poco

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Hagamos esto más divertido, si Kazemaru se niega a salir contigo te cambias de nombre y te pones algo como Shuuya el Golpeador estrella_

Terumi del mal, que divertido era cuando lo molestaba a él y no al revés.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
¿Y que gano yo si acepta ir conmigo a comprar los regalos?_

Quería ver la respuesta de Ichirouta, pero sería más sabrosa al ver que decía Terumi si salía victorioso.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Si acepta salir contigo me pongo el nombre ridículo que tú quieras_

Solo tenía que pensar un nombre absurdo y podría restregarle en la cara que no era tan malo en el amor como parece.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Terumito Cariñosito  
Hasta el día del festival  
¿Te parece?_

Uno… dos… tres segundos

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Me parece_

Afuro no sabía en las que se estaba metiendo, así que rápidamente abrió el chat con el de cabellos azulados y vio su respuesta

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Iré al festival con mi familia y luego pasearé un rato con Terumi y Ryuuji_

¡Desgraciado!, Terumi sabía que no iba a aceptarlo, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, no señor.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Te iba a invitar a salir conmigo, bueno no, te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a comprar los regalos de Navidad_

Suspiró levemente, quizá si le insistía solo un poco terminaría por aceptar.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Sabes que es difícil que mi madre acepte que no vaya con ellos, es una costumbre de nuestra familia  
Si quieres vamos antes_

¿Por qué siempre que se ilusionaba terminaba peor de lo que anteriormente estaba?, al menos era un hombre de palabra, le diría a Terumi.

_Shuuya Goenji dice:  
Ya me pondré ese nombre tan ridículo mi amigo Terumito Cariñosito_

Maldijo por lo bajo al de cabellos dorados largos, abrió la configuración de su _Messenger_ y cambió su nombre.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Shuuya, hablamos mañana, debo ir a dormir ya_

Bueno, al menos Ichirouta seguía siendo su buen amigo.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Duerme bien Ichirouta._

¿Tenía que aguantarse ese nombre cuatro días más?, ¡era miércoles!, era injusto.

_Ichirouta Kazemaru dice:  
Me gusta ese nombre…  
Estas aceptando que debes controlar tu ira_

Idiota, siempre, siempre lo molestaba con ello, cerró la ventana para despedirse del mayor.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Que pases buena noche Terumito_

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Como siempre vas a hablarme de nuevo porque aun no te iras a dormir _

Y justo antes de cerrar _Messenger… _el innombrable apareció de la nada y lo saludó.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
¡Shuuya!  
¿Cómo has estado?, ¿me sigues extrañando?, ¿vamos a salir en navidad?_

Él no recordaba que Fubuki fuera así de insistente y extraño, quería irse a dormir y ahora tendría que hablar con el asesino de osos.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice  
Hola Fubuki  
Y para responder tus preguntas, estoy bien, ya no te extraño, Someoka me habló de su romance porque es un buen amigo y por ende no pienso salir contigo ni ahora ni nunca  
No puedo creer que hayas creído que te esperaría toda mi vida, ¿tengo 17 recuerdas? Aun me quedan bastantes años por vivir y no los tendré esperando a alguien que apenas se marcha comienza a enredarse con un amigo de su ex _

Bingo, por eso había ignorado a Fubuki por más de medio año, no soportaba hablar con él, Ryuugo fue honesto y eso se lo agradecía de corazón, por eso solo lo golpeó hasta calmarse… pero Shiro, el que parecía ser una ternura era la oveja negra de los Fubuki.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
Veo que nunca vas a perdonar mi error…  
Sabes que yo te quiero, te amo_

¿LO AMABA?, ¿enserio creía que él se iba a tragar eso?, carcajeó sonoramente mientras contestaba rápidamente la graciosa broma que le había gastado el otro.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Fui el hazmerreir del equipo cuando te fuiste, decidiste largarte cuando íbamos a cumplir un año de estar juntos… ¿enserio pretendes que te crea que me amas?  
Al menos ya superé esa estúpida etapa de mi vida, ahora estoy pensando en alguien más.  
Gracias por intentar arruinarme la noche y el resto de semana_

Solo por curiosidad iba a esperar la respuesta del más bajo, porque de cierta manera, aun no podía creer que Shiro fuera así.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
Pues yo también pienso día y noche en Someoka, solo quería molestarte y ver si todavía no has sido capaz de olvidarme_

¡Era un maldito!, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Vete al infierno y que pases buena noche_

Tal vez Terumi como siempre terminaba teniendo la razón, no habían pasado ni quince minutos cuando de nuevo seleccionaba su nombre para hablar con él.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¡Puedes creer que el muy maldito de Shiro dijo que me amaba!  
yo siempre creí que la oveja negra era Atsuya y no él_

Tintineaba de nuevo la ventana con Shiro, pero quizá… probablemente si hablaba con él en ese momento lo insultaría y bloquearía en Facebook, ask y cualquier página social en la que lo tuviera como amigo.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
En serio no sé que le viste  
¿le escribiste algo lo suficientemente incomodo e hiriente como para que se marche sin más?_

No le había escrito algo tan malo, él no era así, es muchísimo más fácil golpear a alguien con un balón que herirlo con palabras, insultar como una tonta quinceañera era el estilo que se asemejaba con Kazemaru cuando solucionó su problema con Miyasaka… aunque el final si fue divertido.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¿Recuerdas el monólogo en el que me ayudaste?, ese que decía que mi amor por él se apagó a la velocidad de la luz y otras tonterías, ¿lo recuerdas?_

¿Cómo no lo iba a recordar si se emborracharon por segunda vez escribiendo esa carta?

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Como olvidarlo…_

Sonrió macabramente dispuesto a insultar mucho más a Shiro y lo único que encontró fue una video llamada.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
¿Qué te parece si aceptas la video llamada y charlamos así?_

Esta oveja estaba tramando algo…

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Quiere una video llamada… ¿Qué se le esta ocurriendo a ese idiota?_

Afuro es el novio de su hermano menor, el debería saber que esta tramando.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
¿Crees que yo se lo que esta tramando?, tal vez lo deba saludar… y quizá me diga lo que quiera hacer  
Aunque probablemente quiera hacerte un striptease online_

Como siempre, el "dios" asociaba cualquier cosa con el sexo

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
No creo que él haga ese tipo de cosas…  
además según tú eso se hace es por Skype  
Te volveré a hablar cuando termine de ver que quiere hacer el "lobito"_

Volvió a suspirar, ya llevaba bastantes suspiros en esa noche y por lo que veía iban a seguir, no todas las noches tu ex te vuelve a hablar y se niegan a salir contigo.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
Ya me verás… Corazón_

¿Corazón?… ¿Acaso Fubuki ahora estaba metido en las drogas?, con sus dedos comenzó a golpear las teclas de su portátil, ¿Qué quería?... cerro sus ojos por varios segundos, el sueño pretendía vencerlo y justo cuando su miraba azabache se posa en la pantalla del computador ve la imagen más perturbadora que había visto en toda su vida.

Shiro Fubuki con ropa interior femenina intentando bailar de manera sensual.

Comenzó a carcajearse desenfrenadamente, encendió su cámara y comenzó a grabar el baile de su exnovio, le mostraría ese baile a Terumi, de seguro él también se burlaría de él.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Disculpa pero si quiero llegar a ver alguna vez un "baile erótico" le diría a Terumi o a Fudou que me llevaran a un buen sitio, de pronto vería un poco en internet pero lo que estas haciendo es algo que solo logra ridiculizarte demasiado_

– ¡Shuuya! –Gritó desde el otro lado del aparato mostrándole su dedo anular– púdrete, vete al infierno, ¡que te viole un negro!

Un momento… Shiro estaba siendo grosero, ¡Shiro estaba siendo grosero!, al menos su cámara seguía grabando y él podría burlarse el resto de su vida.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¿Puedo ir a dormir ya?_

De nuevo el dedo anular, canceló la video llamada y aparecía que le estaba contestando.

_Shiro Fubuki dice:  
Que duermas bien… ni se te ocurra hablarle de esto a alguien porque yo aun tengo esas conversaciones ridículas en donde decías que me amabas _

Lo estaba intentando estafar, sonrió débilmente, esto se lo mostraría a Terumi si ó si.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Es un placer hacer tratos contigo._

Conecto su cámara al portátil, guardó el video y antes de volver a hablarle a su amigo le envió el video.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Así que cayó tan bajo… ¡diablos esto da asco!  
No saco nada de la sensualidad que tiene Atsuya… tiene más sabor un vaso de agua_

Rio un poco ante la expresión que había utilizado, pobre Shiro…

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Esto es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en toda la vida… pero lo guardaré y cada vez que Shirou me diga algo lo extorsionare con eso_

Con el leve sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas bostezó con cansancio, hoy era de esos días en los cuales solo quería llegar a dormir pero por una u otra razón terminaba hasta casi la media noche conversando con alguien más.

_Jousuke el de la onda dice:  
Hola Goenji, me gusta tu cambio de nombre  
por cierto, ¿sabes algo de Tachimukai?_

¿Era en serio?, pensaba dormir y lo saludaba Tsunami… justo ahora le estaba molestando tener a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros en _Messenger_

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Yo no hablo mucho con Tachimukai… pero creo que esta noche se quedaba en la casa de Endou_

Aun se preguntaba porque se iba a quedar en la casa de su atontado amigo si era miércoles, les había escuchado algo de un entrenamiento especial a la madrugada con el abuelo de Endou

_Jousuke el de la onda dice:  
¡Me esta engañando!, ¡y con Endou!  
¿Tu tienes al capitán en el chat?, ¿podrías hablar con él y decirle que lo espero mañana al frente de la cancha para pelear por el amor de Yuki? _

Goenji palmeó su frente completamente indignado, esta noche era de esas que no se le iban a olvidar.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¿Crees que Tachimukai te traicionaría con el idiota te Endou?  
¡Tsunami madura, el pequeñín te ama demasiado!_

Busco el nombre de Tachimukai y estaba desconectado, busco el nombre de su amigo y cliqueó en él.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Endou, Tsunami tiene de nuevo un arranque de celos y quiere golpearte por estar con Tachimukai_

_Mamoru Endou dice:  
Hola Goenji, soy yo Tachimukai… ¿puedes decirle a Jousuke que esos celos ya están mandados a recoger? ¡Estoy harto de ello!_

Y ahora lo iban a coger de mandadero, aunque bueno, no era tan malo después de todo se enteraría del chisme que estaría rondando en los entrenamientos por el resto de semana.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¿Algo más Tachimukai?_

_Mamoru Endou dice:  
Dile que estoy en la casa de Endou por un entrenamiento y no por las cochinadas que él piensa_

Mañana en clases le contaría esto a Ichirouta, por el momento llevaría la razón y luego se lo mostraría a Terumi… Un momento, no es que él fuera un chismoso, solo quería mantener informados a sus amigos más cercanos.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Tsunami, Tachi esta completamente cansado de tus celos, él no sabe porque lo celas si en serio te ama, y no solo eso él esta con el capitán porque quiere entrenar y no por las cochinadas que estas pensando_

Cambio de pestaña e inmediatamente las otras dos cambiaron de color.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
De nuevo Tsunami esta celando a Tachimukai con Endou, eso es raro… si casi todos estamos seguros que él esta saliendo con Natsumi, ¿Qué opinas Terumi?_

Sus parpados le estaban pesando demasiado, por lo menos su portátil se apagaba en media hora, si los dejaba hablando solos tenia una excusa muy elocuente.

_Jousuke el de la onda dice:  
Dile que lo amo pero que no siga haciendo eso…  
Temo que el capitán se aproveche de su inocencia_

¿El pequeño porterito inocente?, eso ya ni se lo creía su madre.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Desde su necesidad de amor en las regaderas ya nadie les cree que Tachimukai es dulce como una paloma._

Cambio de conversación rápidamente, necesitaba dormir y si estos le quitaban más de cinco minutos los golpearía con su balón.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Tachi, Tsunami dice que te ama y que no sigas huyendo de sus brazos._

¿Que?, el también tenia derecho a intervenir un poco en el asunto

_Mamoru Endou dice:  
Muchas Gracias Goenji, dile que me llame por favor…  
La madre del capitán ya nos esta llamando para dormir y debemos apagar el computador_

¿Las once?, ¿era en serio?... ya llevaba bastante tiempo allí y no había abierto su _Facebook_ para jugar.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Tsunami, Tachimukai dice que también te ama, que la mama del capitán los llama para dormir y que lo llames porque te extraña_

Él también tenía su lado noble y este salía cuando quería terminar una cosa.

_Jousuke el de la onda dice:  
Gracias hermano… te debo una_

Cerró las dos conversaciones y se dirigió a la última para poder irse ya a dormir.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Ellos dos son raros  
me recuerdan mucho a los celos que le dan a Akio cuando Kidou habla con Sakuma… es exactamente igual  
Solo que Jirou esta con Genda y estos prácticamente viven juntos, al contrario de Tsunami que va por las noches a la casa de Yuki para estar un rato junto a él._

Idiota.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Siempre vas a saber todo sobre todos y eso de cierta manera me da miedo  
Tanto que me iré a dormir_

Era genial, lo sabía, sus excusas siempre eran taaan impresionantes.

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Vete a dormir, esta noche ha sido algo rara para ti, no puedo creer que Tachimukai te haya mandado a decirle cosas a Tsunami y lo menos creíble es que le hayas colaborado sin poner problema_

¿Acaso Ichirouta era el único que conocía esa faceta de buena persona que él tenía?, era injusto.

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
¿Cómo sabes que hice eso?...  
¡No eres un dios eres una bruja!_

Abrió su Reproductor, si no escuchaba algo se quedaría dormido… Vocaloid… más vocaloid, openings de series y, ¡Gangman Style!

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Existe algo llamado celular en donde te pueden mandar mensajes de texto, tal vez Yuki me mandó uno contándome ello  
Y no es bruja, es brujo… porque al contrario tuyo no soy chismoso, sencillamente se lo que debo saber_

Un día no muy lejano lo mandaría a golpear, era tonto… pero alguien en su interior le pedía ello

_Shuuya el Golpeador estrella dice:  
Espero que duermas bien_

_Terumi Afuro dice:  
Igualmente Golpeador estrella_

Cerró sesión, apagó su computador, se puso su pijama y prendió el televisor para ver que programa aburrido ponía para poder dormir. Si veía a Fubuki de nuevo tal vez no se controlaría, en un caso hipotético extremista iría hasta donde él estuviera, agarraría su balón y no dejaría de golpearlo hasta que el muy cretino quedara semi inconsciente. Oh si, esa sería una maravillosa manera de mostrarle al mundo que ya no lo quería ni un ápice… y tal vez le mostraría el video a su hermano… eso sería maravilloso.

Justo cuando sus parpados le pesaban oyó que su celular sonaba, algo le dijo que se parase para ver quien era o que le habían mandado, tal vez sería Fubuki con alguna tontería, o Terumi burlándose de él, así que con los ojos cerrados tanteó en su mesa de noche agarró su móvil y vio que era un mensaje de texto.

_Shuuya, espero que no estés durmiendo y si es así lo siento idiota.  
No se porque pero mi madre me dio permiso de salir contigo el sábado, supongo que estarás feliz con ello, no tendrás que ir solo…, conmigo si puedes regatear.  
Te quiero.  
Ichirouta_

Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales él se había enamorado de su amigo asexual, en las buenas y en las malas siempre lo apoyaba, estaba allí con una mirada reprobatoria y una risilla cómplice; sonrió levemente y antes de poder dormir le agradeció a Ichirouta que estuviera allí siempre, tal vez ese sábado, olvidando sus miedos y tartamudeos por fin le diría a este lo que sentía por el.

Si todo salía bien… tendría una razón por la cual ser feliz en el festival de las flores de cerezo.

* * *

Espero que les guste, este es el shot más largo que he escrito en dos años?... see dos años xD, Ya casi se acerca diciembre... wiii!

Recuerden dejar un review! :DD


	2. Festival

¡Hola!, bueno, estoy bastante emocionada xDDD, es la primera vez que sigo la opinión de ustedes, chicas que leen mis historias poco razonables, esta es la segunda parte, lo que pasa el día en el que Ichirouta y Golpeador estrella se encuentran...

:3 Mikael, Inayaon, Violeta~, Narien & Mime... muchas gracias por su review!

* * *

**Festival**

Un escalofrió atravesó cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, estaba haciendo ya bastante frio y la persona que estaba esperando desde hace ya más de media hora no llegaba a ese lugar, estaba comenzando a molestarse, ¡su tiempo era igual de importante al del Grandísimo goleador estrella!, había aceptado acompañarlo a comprar los regalos de navidad con más de un mes de anticipación porque no tenía nada más que hacer, además su madre quería pasar un tiempo con su padre y prácticamente fue echado de su casa apenas avisó de su ida al centro, aun siendo miércoles por la noche esta comenzó a alistarle ropa para la salida, porque nunca era temprano alistar lo necesario para el fin de semana, pero, tal vez estas dos razones no pesaban tanto como la atracción que sentía hacia Shuuya.

Endou había sido una parte fundamental para su crecimiento como jugador y como persona, sin embargo su atracción se extinguió rápidamente al ver que su capitán era un completo idiota que no se dio cuenta de todas las insinuaciones que le había lanzado durante dos años consecutivos…, mientras que Shuuya luego de la triste, nótese el sarcasmo en esta palabra, partida de Fubuki había quedado solo y no es que él fuera como un buitre en busca de una solitaria presa, por el contrario, llegaba a entender de cierta manera el dolor que tenia el que no podía controlar su ira, así que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se ofreció a apoyarlo y a colaborarle en cualquier cosa que este necesitase, porque Kazemaru Ichirouta era un gran compañero.

Quería largarse a su casa para encerrarse en su habitación y ver el primer anime que apareciese en las recomendaciones que lanzaban Moe y Megane, aun así, estaba sentado en la banquilla de la estación del centro, el lugar se encontraba algo vacío, era el festival de las flores de cerezo, así que las familias o quizá las parejas y amigos se marchaban hasta las montañas del norte de inazuma para pasar una estupenda noche con fuegos artificiales, buena comida y un poco de licor.

– Lamento la tardanza –Murmuro el moreno acercándose con pasos lentos hacia el lugar en donde Ichirouta estaba esperándolo– no fue muy sencillo decirle a mi padre que no quería ir al festival

– Para mi fue algo sencillo –Su madre era una depravada, estaba dejando a un lado una costumbre familiar por hacer ese tipo de cosas con su padre, maldecía haber sacado esa parte tan pervertida de su progenitora, porque no solo era el cabello en lo que se parecía a ella, era un malpensado desde que tocó el suelo inhóspito del bachillerato– ¿Yuuka no se molestó contigo?

– Sabe que venía a comprar los regalos para ella, así que no protestó cuando dije que no saldría con ellos –El de largos cabellos se levantó lentamente del asiento y se paró justo al frente del moreno– ¿Seguro que no te molesta no estar con Endou y los demás chicos?

– No me molesta en absoluto –Una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver como el aire que salió de su boca se convirtió en vapor tan rápidamente– supongo que no has pensado que probablemente muchas de las tiendas tal vez se encuentren cerradas

– Aun es temprano, las tiendas las deben cerrar luego de medio día –Y sin decir más, con pasos lentos y un tanto pesados comenzaron su caminata hacia los centros comerciales de Ciudad Inazuma.

De cierta manera era algo incomodo el caminar en una calle sola junto al menor que luego de la fatídica partida de su primer amor fue capaz de volverle a iluminar su mirada, Kazemaru aun luego de varios años de conocerlo nunca había hecho algo para cambiar su titulo de afeminado debilucho, sin embargo, aun siendo el asexual del equipo fue el único que sin temor alguno agarró un balón y lo golpeó en un entrenamiento y, eso fue sin lugar a dudas lo que le hizo voltear su mirada hacia él.

– Nunca me dijiste porque me golpeaste hace varios meses en el entrenamiento –Los orbes avellanados del defensa se quedaron viéndolo por varios segundos– fue raro, creí que Kidou era el que iba a patearme por estar en ese estado de depresión

– Supongo que me hastié de verte con esa cara de idiota todos los días, sabíamos que tarde o temprano nuestro querido Fubuki –Sin proponérselo hizo una leve pausa luego de usar el querido junto a la persona que más detestaba en la faz de la tierra– y fuiste el único que no lo asimiló luego de casi medio año, nadie quería hacerte sentir mal por ello, pero si en verdad te quisieran no hubieran sido capaces de dejarte así durante tanto tiempo

– Creo que debería decirte que lo agradezco –Shuuya se quedó en silencio luego de haber soltado esas palabras, le fue verdaderamente extraño decirle eso al de cabellos azulados– Aunque no era necesario que usaras tanta fuerza

– Tres días en el hospital… casi me apedrean en los entrenamientos por haber hecho eso –Y de nuevo un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo al recordar el aura asesina de medio equipo… ¡Por poco y Toramaru lo envenena!– ¿Lo lamento?

– ¿Me estas diciendo que lo lamentas o quizá me estas preguntando? –Le encantaba como el ceño fruncido del más bajo se incrementaba cuando se ponía a molestarlo, era como su profesión, molestar a Ichirouta era lo que más le agradaba hacer cuando llegaba a conectarse en su casa.

– Cierra el pico golpeador estrella –Su nombre en _Messenger_ se había burlado de él por un muy buen rato–– ¿tu aun extrañas a Fubuki? –Y lo preguntó sin nada más, simple, sencillo y rápido. Necesitaba saber la respuesta.

– No te he contado algo que pasó hace bastante tiempo –Suspiró, le era incómodo tener que contarle esto a alguien, Solo Terumi lo sabía y fue porque en una salida con licor incluido prácticamente lo obligó a que le contara– Fubuki al mes de irse comenzó a coquetearle a Someoka

– ¡Que maldito! –Exclamo algo sorprendido, eso era lo que no le gustaba de la mosquita muerta, podría ser muy buen amigo pero cuando se trataba de relaciones era un grandísimo desgraciado con cualquier idiota que caía en sus manos.

– Al menos Ryuugo es buen amigo y me lo comentó al día de proponerle tener algo serio con el –Su voz no sonaba triste ni rota, como lo había pensado, en realidad tenía un gran toque de resentimiento hacia al que alguna vez le dijo amor– el miércoles me habló

– ¿Y que te dijo? –Pregunto al ver el rostro de resentimiento que tenía su amigo– supongo que algo hiriente y ofensivo

– Por el contrario –Murmuró– dijo que me amaba, ¿puedes creerlo?... si eso me lo hubiera dicho hace cuatro o cinco meses hubiera caído en sus pies, pero ahora no le creo nada a él, no me interesa

– ¿Y por qué no te interesa? –Le era imposible no sentirse algo atraído a todo lo que le sucediera al moreno, desde el día que por accidente casi se besan era incomodo estar solo con él, pero, sin pensar en ese momento Shuuya era muy lindo con él.

– Porque estas tu a mi lado –Ichirouta se sonrojó a más no poder, agachó su cabeza y con su flequillo ocultó sus ojos, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por qué le había dicho eso al peliazulado?, ¿acaso su estupidez no podía ser un poco más pequeña?

Ninguno quiso hablar más luego de ello, fueron las tres cuadras más eternas para ambos, al final no era algo fácil lanzarle una indirecta o una directa al moreno sin terminar como un completo idiota.

– Ya llegamos –Murmuró Kazemaru, de cierta manera era algo bueno que le hubiera dicho que por él era que ya no le prestaba atención a Fubuki, pero era triste al mismo tiempo, hace poco que había comenzado a tener un acercamiento a la vida del moreno, pasaban bastante tiempo juntos y en cada salida pareciera que se estuvieran conectando cada vez más, era sencillo, si también le gustaba a Shuuya ¿Por qué este no daba el primer paso?, siempre tenía eso en su cabeza, siempre– ¿Qué vas a comprar?

– Bastantes cosas –Contesto metiendo su mano izquierda a su bolsillo, saco un pequeño papelito que fue desdoblando hasta quedar una hoja bastante grande.

– ¿Cuánto duraste ahorrando para comprar todo lo que tienes allí? –Era imposible que con la patética mesada del futbolista lograra siquiera comprar un regalo, había hecho algo…

– Estoy trabajando desde mayo, cuidé niños y paseé perros durante bastante tiempo, le hice trabajos a varios mocosos de segundo y primer año –Miro su lista buscando un detalle en especial, más bien, esos detalles para _esa persona_ fue la verdadera razón por la cual él tuvo que sufrir cambiando pañales en una guardería, sacar borrachos de un bar en donde lo metió Terumi y ser arrastrado por diez perros durante medio kilómetro.

– Eso es algo raro –Aun sentía como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, le era imposible estar con Shuuya tan cerca luego de lo que le dijo sin pensar– tu trabajando…

– Deja de ser tan exagerado asexual, que no ayude en la casa no significa que no me guste ganar dinero –Sonrió levemente y tomo de la mano a su compañero– Ayúdame a escoger cinco peluches que le gusten a Yuuka

– ¿Por qué cinco? –Pregunto dudoso, ¿Qué niña de ocho años quería cinco peluches en vez de un celular?

– Porque el IPod se lo compraremos más tarde –En definitiva… Shuuya Goenji era un hermano demasiado exagerado.

–_Un peluche gigante de oso… un balón de peluche… un gato de peluche… ¿Ciel Phantomhive con vestido de peluche?, ¿El conejo de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi?_ –Por poco se desmaña al darse cuenta de los últimos dos regalos de la niña, él no era un Fundashi, pero sabía muy bien que esos dos muñecos eran para mujeres pervertidas que amaban emparejar hombres a diestra y siniestra– Goenji… –Lo llamó pero este estaba pagando en la caja– ¿Me puedes prestar atención Goenji? –Nada… en serio, ese idiota si que tenía en un santuario imaginario a su hermana pervertida.

– Ya, en un momento Ichirouta –Contesto sacando su billetera para pagar uno de los tantos regalos para su hermana.

– Goenji –Murmuro con una voz siniestra.

– Debería prestarle atención a su novia –Dijo la mujer que atendía la caja, los dos se sonrojaron, se quedaron boquiabiertos por varios segundos y luego voltearon sus rostros en dirección contraria del otro.

Pagaron rápidamente, Ichirouta tomó el balón junto al oso gigante y salió sin esperar al otro, solo por querer decirle a su amigo que eran esos peluches terminaba siendo emparejado con él… no es que fuera algo malo, no, claro que no, adoraba que hicieran eso… pero por primera vez en tantos meses no se había reído de ello, se había sentido incómodo.

– Gracias por dejarme los más livianos –Comento acercándose a su compañero– ¿Querías que te comprara un peluche?

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –Espetó con una mirada un tanto asesina– Te iba a decir algo pero ya no tiene importancia

– ¿Seguro? –Dudó un poco, el asexuado nunca lo llamaba si no era estrictamente necesario

– Sep –Asintió levemente.

– Siguen los regalos para varios del equipo… –Murmuro recordando el más mínimo detalle que poseía su lista, lo único que le empezaba a preocupar era como distraer al de cabellos largos para ir a comprarle su regalo.

– ¿Varios? –Shuuya asintió.

– Endou, Kidou, Akio, Tsunami, Terumi… –Comenzó a enumerar con la mano que tenía libre.

– ¿Y Toramaru? –Asintió nuevamente.

– Le enviaré algo a Nagumo, Suzuno y faltas tú – Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió tiernamente, logrando que el pobre corazón de este de nuevo sufriera.

– Vamos entonces… –Murmuro un tanto atontado.

Corrieron a la tienda deportiva para poder comprarle un balón nuevo de soccer y unos guantes fluorescentes a Endou.

– ¿La tabla de surf para Tsunami y vas a mirar una mascota para Tachimukai? –Goenji se paró en seco, sonrió nuevamente y asintió para seguir su camino.

– Aun no se como eres capaz de saber cada una de las cosas que quiero… –Ichirouta alzó los hombros y siguió caminando– estas siguiendo los pasos de Terumi… ¡Brujo!

– No soy un brujo Idiota – Pateó su pie levemente– solo te conozco muy bien

– Bastante bien –Murmuro pesadamente– vamos por los obsequios para Tsunami y Tachimukai porque después de esos regalos rápidos siguen los traumatizantes…

– ¿De que estas hablando?, ¿Regalos traumatizantes? –Shuuya asintió.

– Supongo que será nuestra primera vez entrando a una Sex Shop –Kazemaru lo entendió todo, ahora sabía la razón por la que Terumi le indicó que fuera, era un desgraciado que quería hacerlo avergonzar delante de la persona que le gustaba.

Decidieron recoger la Tabla de Surf y el cachorro Maltés el mismo día de navidad, al terminar de pagar tragaron saliva pesadamente, se sonrojaron sin siquiera verse y comenzaron a caminar sin hablar.

– ¿Qué le vas a comprar a Terumi? –Pregunto Ichirouta antes de dar un paso dentro de la tienda– porque… tengo varias sugerencias para él –Se sintió grande y poderoso al haber dicho eso, dieron fruto las dos horas de intento de perversión de Akio y Terumi.

– No se porque sabes algo de ese tipo de temas impropios de alguien que nunca ha besado a otro ser humano –Dijo con un tono de burla, ese era su pasatiempo favorito, hacer sufrir de diferentes maneras a su amigo– aunque no tengo problema en que des tu humilde opinión

– ¿Te gusta el sado? –Pregunto con doble sentido, ninguno de los dos saldría siendo el mismo de esa tienda, porque si él quería jugar con el fuego… los dos se iban a quemar.

– ¿Quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas impuras conmigo? –Le pregunto tomándolo de los hombros– no creo que seas capaz de resistir siquiera comprando la ropa fetichista de Atsuya como para que te pongas a insinuar eso… vamos por lo que necesitamos

– Maldito… –Le dijo un poco molesto, siempre, siempre Shuuya lo podía molestar y cuando él intentaba jugarle la misma broma salía con su instinto asesino a flor de piel.

– ¿Podemos hablar de esto sin que sufras un colapso mental? –Ichirouta tenía una mente verdaderamente sana y noble, no lo quería ver al otro día con cara de depravado o con ojeras por no haber podido dormir.

– Cuando lleguemos a la delgada línea en donde me pueda convertir en un pervertido o en un joven traumado más de la sociedad te detendré –Suspiraron y entraron a la tienda.

– ¿Qué sugerencias tienes? –Pregunto alzando una de sus cejas, quizá no estarían tan malas las recomendaciones que el peliazulado le pudiera dar.

– Aun no sé que le vas a comprar a Kidou y a Atsuya –Comenzó su explicación yéndose al final de la tienda– pero puedes hacer un regalo doble… un regalo para la pareja, supongamos que los "pasivos" –Indicó elevando dos de sus dedos para hacer unas comillas en el aire– no te querrán asesinar por ello

– Prosigue… –Ordeno imaginándose que muy probablemente Atsuya lo quisiera asesinar por su lindo regalo navideño.

– Puedes comprar unas bolas chinas junto con un traje de policía, cadenas y otras cosas para Yuuto y Akio –Tomó aire y dejó de hablar durante varios segundos, tenía un nudo en su garganta y se estaba comenzando a marear– voy a morir

– No esta tan mala tu idea –No sabía de donde Kazemaru se había instruido tanto… pero de seguro asesinaría al que estaba corrompiendo a su amado… porque ese iba a ser su trabajo apenas comenzaran a salir.

– Espera –Murmuro sacando su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos– Terumi me dijo que te pidiera algo, lo tengo anotado por aquí… –Abrió su poco pequeña billetera, comenzó a mirar los papeles y al sacar el que tenía anotado el pedido de su amigo salió algo que Shuuya nunca creyó que este tenía… un condón.

Silencio… silencio y un aura asesina era lo único que se podría sentir en el fondo de la Sex Shop, Shuuya tenía la boca abierta con un leve tic en el ojo… ¿Dónde se había quedado la maldita faceta inocente de este?, su parte lógica le pedía una explicación, sin embargo su corazón le pedía salir corriendo del lugar…, cada una de sus pervertidas ilusiones de hacerlo con Ichirouta por primera vez se esfumaban entre sus manos, quería llorar y golpear hasta el cansancio a Kazemaru.

– ¡No es lo que parece! –Grito moviendo sus manos sin cesar– no vayas a pensar que ya lo hice…

– No… no estoy pensando ello –Contesto bajando rápidamente su cabeza– no pasa nada con tu vida sexual…

– ¡No he tenido una maldita vida sexual! –Exclamo empezando a zarandear levemente a Goenji– no te creas nada de lo que tu poca sana mente te esta diciendo

– Tranquilo Ichirouta –Murmuro intentando calmarse, pero no lo podría hacer, ¡asesinaría con su querido balón al maldito que haya visto desnudo a su Adonis!

– ¿Recuerdas mi curso de brigadista? –Shuuya asintió– en este nos dijeron que los condones sin lubricantes son capaces de aguantar hasta seis litros de agua, esto puede salvar a muchas personas de una tragedia

¿Cómo es que podría haber pensado algo impuro del joven casto, inocente, puritano, devoto e idiota de Ichirouta?, sonrió, si que era torpe… ya nunca se podría volver a imaginar a este con poca ropa… los labios levemente hinchados, el cabello desordenado y con sus manos atadas, porque inmediatamente aparecería su patética explicación de un condón en su billetera.

– Eres un amor Kazemaru –Murmuro con un tono un tanto gay… porque de su gran amigo no se puede esperar mas, tal vez por eso era que le gustaba tanto– usas algo sexual para salvar vidas

– Cállate –Dijo volviendo a meter _ese_ objeto a su billetera– esto… esto…

– Habla de una buena vez –Ordenó al empezar a caminar de nuevo por la tienda, ya podría ir a comprar el regalo para Fudou y Kidou, el cual muy seguramente nunca le perdonaría el haberse puesto a preguntarle a Akio que querrían de navidad, las cadenas eran un buen detalle por excelencia y ellos ya las habían usado, así que estarán probablemente satisfechos con tener mas.

– Unas bolas anales pidió Terumi –Dijo carraspeando su voz para que nadie más los alcanzase a escuchar– yo buscaré las esposas, las cadenas y esas cosas depravadas, tu busca la ropa

– Como ordenes –Contesto entre risas, probablemente su alma de pasivo le ordenaba buscar lo mejor para sus amigos.

Estando una vez cada uno en un punto diferente de la tienda el destino comenzó a obrar maquiavélicamente, por parte de Shuuya una de las madres de un compañero de Yuuka se encontraba en la tienda, ¿Cómo podría evitar a la señora Tanaka?, se quedó clavado al frente de la lencería para Atsuya, ya sabía la talla del menor gracias a Terumi, pero escoger algo que usaría este le estaba dañando su pobre cabeza, además no quería que esa respetada señora…

– ¿Shuuya eres tu? –Pregunto la peli castaña acercándose, lo había visto entrar a la tienda junto al pequeño de su querida amiga… no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero desde que vio como la feminidad era cada vez más presente en el cuerpo de Ichirouta quería que este estuviera con un joven un tanto refinado y educado, para sus expectativas ese era Goenji, esperaba que su instinto Fujoshi no estuviera roto.

Lo viera en una tienda de ese estilo…

– Señora Tanaka –La saludó con la común reverencia hacia el mayor.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó cordialmente, ¿Qué persona al ver al hermano mayor de la compañera de clases de su hijo le preguntaba que hacía en una Sex Shop?, ¿Por qué actuaba de una manera tan normal?

– Compro regalos de navidad señora Tanaka –Contesto incómodo, la sonrisa de la mayor le estaba haciendo dudar sobre el equilibrio mental de esta.

– Puedo adivinar que es para los compañeros de tu equipo… ¿Verdad? –El moreno asintió rápidamente– se nota que aunque parezcas un pervertido ni siquiera tienes pareja –Con una leve sonrisa comenzó a alejarse– No te preocupes Shuuya, pero si te vuelves pareja del hijo de mi mejor amiga tienes que avisármelo… ¿Entendiste?

– Si señora Tanaka –Contesto para volver a su poco querida labor.

Al menos Goenji el Golpeador estrella había salido sin algún trauma que probablemente no fuera a olvidar en varios años, sin embargo Ichirouta probablemente tendría que pedir ayuda para poder librarse de su querido Stalker.

– ¡Superior Kazemaru! –Grito el de orbes verdes entrando a la tienda.

Ichirouta palideció, ¿Qué hacia el maldito acosador depravado sexual de Miyasaka allí?, ¿Qué hacía cuando él iba allí?, su vida en esa sex shop se había vuelto una miseria… definitivamente no sería el mismo luego de pagar lo que estaba escogiendo para sus amigos.

– Miyasaka –Sonrió falsamente, no podría contestarle mal… probablemente le haría una escenita si lo ignoraba… al menos con eso sería suficiente– ¿Qué haces por acá?... ¿ya conseguiste novio con el cual jugar?

– Que gracioso superior –Contesto agarrando una canasta para poder guardar sus cosas– ¿Acaso usted si?

– ¿Celoso de mi novio? –Preguntó el de cabellos azulados sonriendo de manera divertida… hablando de su novio… ¿Dónde estaba el torpe de Shuuya cuando lo necesitaba?

– Kazemaru –Murmuro algo sorprendido, el amor de su vida ya había conocido a alguien más… no era él la persona que lo acobijaría en una noche muy fría.

– Ryou… me tengo que ir… Shuuya me debe estar buscando –Hablando del Golpeador estrella… al ver detenidamente cada uno de los lugares de la tienda no lo encontraba en esta… ¿acaso se había ido?... maldito.

– ¿Dónde esta?... me gustaría felicitarlo por tener una excelente pareja –Ichirouta palideció, el retraso de Miyasaka podía compararse con el de Endou…

– Lo voy a llamar, hace diez minutos estaba comprando Lencería –Sacó su aparato con destreza, buscó el numero que necesitaba y sin pensarlo dos veces marcó, nunca se había podido librar del moreno tan fácilmente y esa ocasión era una de esas en las que el pequeño lo molestaría hasta que los guardias o los asistentes del lugar lo sacaran por acoso.

– Superior~ –Canturreó el más bajo halándole el brazo.

– ¿Dónde estas? –Preguntó molesto, lo necesitaba a su lado, AHORA.

– _Comprándote ropa interior femenina… siempre te he querido ver vestido así –Contesto el otro saliendo de la tienda en donde anteriormente se encontraba, esos anillos le habían costado bastante, pero, ellos eran una prueba que demostraba la confianza que tenía en Ichirouta… porque del festival no se pasaba el haberle declarado lo que sentía por el. _

– Esa ropa la podremos usar en noche buena –Sonrió abochornado… Miyasaka frunció el seño y Shuuya no le contestaba nada… ¿acaso le había creído ello?

– _Creí que la podríamos usar esta noche ya que tus padres no están en casa –Aunque su mente estuviera maquinando diferentes maneras con las que podría utilizar el alcohol para que Ichirouta fuera suyo, no hizo nada más que carcajearse mientras caminaba a la sex shop._

– Déjate de tonterías golpeador estrella –Dijo seriamente el menor– ya compré lo que querías para esta noche, así que puedes venir a pagarlo…

– _¿Pasa algo asexuado? –Preguntó al sentir como la voz de este sonaba un poco intranquila._

– Espera… –Giró su cabeza para buscar al más bajo pero no lo vio cerca suyo– Miyasaka esta aquí, me esta acosando, tengo miedo, me esta acosando, aunque al menos no me ha violado con la mirada, pero me esta acosando ¡ven ahora Shuuya!

– _¡Ya voy! –Contestó para luego colgar su celular y emprender una carrera rápida al lugar._

Ichirouta suspiró, el ver a Ryou no le agradaba en absoluto… no desde que lo intentó amordazar en los baños y desde el pole dance que le pasó por _Messenger_, fue rápidamente a la caja, pagó los látigos que le compró a Terumi y sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente al ver como Shuuya llegaba corriendo.

– ¿Y Miyasaka? –Preguntó deteniéndose rápidamente, se agachó y esperó hasta recobrar un poco el aire.

– No se… solo paga lo que compraste –El aludido saco su dinero y pagó lo necesario, tomo de la mano a Ichirouta y lo sacó rápidamente de esa tienda.

– Tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo secamente el de cabellos parados, a la mierda su plan romántico en el festival, los celos estaban recorriendo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, no le importó empujar a una viejita, tampoco supo como pateo a Ryou en el trasero por acercársele al otro… en realidad su mente estaba pensando en reclamar lo que siempre había sido suyo.

– Shuuya –Murmuró Kazemaru un poco asustado por la mirada llena de ira que tenia su compañero.

Llegaron a los baños, Goenji sonrió, empujo bruscamente al más bajo a uno de estos y se entró con él.

– Shuuya –De nuevo murmuró el peli azulado…

Sus manos se pusieron en la cadera de Ichirouta y antes de que este pudiera poner resistencia lo besó rápidamente, sus labios se movían encima de los otros que no le llegaron a corresponder en los primeros segundos.

No supo que hacer hasta que sintió como la lengua del golpeador pedía permiso para acceder a su boca, estaba pasando, Shuuya lo estaba besando, ¡Shuuya lo estaba besando!, sonrió torpemente y dejó que el instinto lo guiara, sus manos se aferraron al cabello del moreno y se pegó más contra su cuerpo.

– Puedes asesinarme luego de esto –Murmuro el de orbes oscuras– pero luego de bastante tiempo no puedo negarle a mi cuerpo que reclame lo que él cree como suyo

– Goenji –Dijo el asexuado sonriéndole– es la peor declaración de amor que he escuchado en toda mi vida

– ¡Vamos! –Exclamo molesto– la de Akio tuvo que ser peor

– ¿Acaso tu eres Akio? –Pregunto divertido, recibiendo una mirada asesina del otro– ¿puedes decirlo de una manera más romántica?

– ¿En serio? –El menor asintió– maldito… –Tomo aire y suspiró fuertemente– Me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti cuando no podía dejar de hablarte en el día, cuando molestarte se hizo algo habitual en mis días… supe que me gustabas cuando no podía quitarte la vista de los vestidores… y supe que no estaría dispuesto a perderte cuando me llamaste para que te fuera a librar del maldito de Miyasaka

– Shuuya –Murmuro abrazándolo fuertemente– Me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti cuando no pude sentirme celoso del sufrimiento que tenias por Shirou… porque… de cierta manera quería que yo fuera así de importante en tu vida, y es tonto, porque entre nosotros una relación será más extraña que la de los estrategas, pero será verdadera

De nuevo unieron sus labios en un fogoso beso, la coleta alta de Ichirouta desapareció y la bufanda de Shuuya terminó como cinturón del otro.

– Supongo que ahora que ya estamos juntos y que podremos besarnos en los baños como se debe… –Hizo una pausa y salió del baño con un paso lento– deberíamos volver a la Sex Shop para comprarte cosas con las que podremos divertirnos en un futuro

– ¡Pervertido! –Grito bajando su cabeza intentando ocultar el sonrojo que le había provocado Shuuya.

– Ese soy yo –Aun estando como pareja… o si aun siguieran siendo amigos, la mayor alegría de su vida era molestar y hacer sonrojar a un noble y virgen Ichirouta.

* * *

Wihii~~ este cap terminó un poco más largo que el anterior xDDDDDDDD

¿Qué piensan de Miyasaka?... ¿O de la señora que conocía a Shuuya?, personalmente morí en estas escenas

Bueno, nos leemos pronto... porque estoy pensando en hacer una tercera parte, En donde Kazemaru se meta a _Face ó Messenger... _y le pasen cosas igual de extrañas al Golpeador estrella.

XD ¿Les parece?... yaaaa-nee~~


End file.
